Currently, the process for a user such as a pilot to change a format of a graphical display for one of the systems on an aircraft may be complex. For example, a change to the format of the display may be controlled by multiple controls and locations. The operation of these controls and systems may be inconsistent. Similarly, the existing controls and systems may not be intuitive and may entail considerable training time. In addition, the workload on the pilot in managing the displays can be considerable and may entail substantial heads-down operation.
Therefore, there exists a need for improved systems and methods for managing graphical displays on an aircraft.